My Secret
by De-Quavio-Scadphia
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Watashi wa Minami Yamato desu

Myo~~~

Gomen lama banget publish ni fic.

Saia memutuskan mengganti Summary nya. Karena menurut yang sebelumnya sebikit tak cocok. Ya sudahlah Myo…

Happy Reading~

My Secret

**By :Kasumi Yumaeda**

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Pairing : SasuSaku,

Rated : M

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Chapters : 1. Watashiwa Minami Yamato desu.

Summary :

Haruno Sakura, Salah seorang anggota keluarga Haruno yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Suatu hari, Datang sebuah permintaan membunuh dari keluarga Naoki. Dan, untuk tugas ini, Sakura yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menjalankan misi. Misinya yaitu, membunuh Jiraiya, Kepala sekolah SMA Konoha no Shiro. Eh? Itu 'kan sekolah khusus cowo??? Sakura 'pun, harus menyamar untuk menuntaskan misi kali ini…

Sakura tengah ada di depan pintu ruang kepsek Jiraiya. Ia akan melamar pekerjaan menjadi guru Sejarah kls XII di SMA Konoha No Shiro ini. Walau hanya untuk menjalankan misi dari ayahnya..

**FLASHBACK.. **

Klan Haruno terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran hebat. Mereka selalu ditakuti siapapun. Kecuali oleh Klan Uchiha. Hub. Mereka sangat akrab.

Suatu Hari Di pertemuan Rahasia klan Haruno..

"Ehm.. Kita mendapat tugas untuk membunuh Jiraiya. Legenda Sannin itu. Untuk tugas ini aku menunjuk Sakura untuk melaksanakannya" jelas Hioka. Ayah Sakura. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura, Hioka telah berlalu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Nee-san" rintih Sakura.

**End Of FLASHBACK**

"Percuma menyesali semuanya."

Sakura membuka pintu R. Kepsek.

"Ohayou Jiraiya-san. saya melamar pekerjaan jadi Guru Sejarah kls XII." kata Sakura tanpa basa basi.

Jiraiya tertegun, tepat sekali. Saat ini guru Sejarahnya sedang cuti, karena masa kehamilannya yang sudah mencapai 7 bulan.

"Tepat! Saat ini Shizune selaku guru Sejarahnya, sedang cuti. Kau bisa mengajar sekarang juga. Hm.. Kelas XII-2" Kata jiraiya dengan cepat

"Arigato" kata Sakura lalu meletakkan Map yg sedaritadi ia bawa. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hei! Aku belum tahu Namamu Siapa?" Tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung kaget. Ia belum memikirkan nama samaran untuknya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan 'Sakura Haruno'. Bisa-bisa ia langsung ditendang dari SMA Konoha no Shiro.

"Minami. Minami Yamato" jawab Sakura eh Minami lalu menutup pintu...

Dikelas XII-2…..

Seluruh siswa sangat ribut. Mereka pikir Sensei MaPel Sejarahnya takada. Terlihat seorang Pria berambut Duren Naruto dgn Pria berambut mirip Pantat Ayam Sasuke duduk di pojok kiri kelas.

"Hei teme. Guru Sejarahnya tak ada lagi ya. Huh padahal aku suka pel. Sejarah" kata Naruto. Lebih tepatnya gerutu.

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke.

"Hei Teme! Jawaban selain 'Hn' memangnya tak ada? Jawab lebih serius sedikit lah!" Bentak Naruto.

"Memangnya penting, meladeni orang baka seperti-" Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Karena mulutnya dibekep pake tangan Naruto.

'Mengapa???'

Karena pintu kelasnya terbuka…

Reflek semua murid kls XII-2 diam seribu bahasa, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu.

Terlihat seorang guru berambut Hitam dan bermata merah (Mirip Hell Girl) masuk ke ruang kelas. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para murid. Cantik sekali....

Dia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yg ngepress dengan badannya, juga rok simpel pendek selutut. Tiap Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dan dapat langsung memancing nafsu 'Birahi' seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Wanita Itu mulai memasuki kelas. Cara berjalannya sungguh anggun. Bak seorang Bidadari turun dari langit.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Minami Yamato. Saya guru sejarah kalian sampai Shizune-senpai selesai Cuti" kata Wanita itu yg ternyata namanya adalah Minami.

"Baik~". Jawab mereka kompak (Saking senangnya)

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku paket IPS kalian halaman 75" seru Sakura eh salah! Minami sensei.

Pelajaranpun berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Minami yg menjalaninya saja tak menyangka samasekali. Tak biasanya Siswa menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Kecuali 2 orang yang memang sangat suka Pelajaran Sejarahnya, bukan Senseinya loh! *Anda pasti tahu siapa kedua Siswa itu jika membaca dari awal! -bantai*  
2 jam pelajaran terasa begitu cepat. Semua Siswa kelas XII-2 Menggerutu dlm hati masing-masing. Karena pelajaran selanjutnya.. Senseinya benar-benar Killer 'Tsunade'.

"Baiklah, Karena waktu pelajaran Sejarah sudah usai.. Ingat! Kerjakan Hal 83 di buku paket IPS Ka-" Perkataan Minami belum kelar karena disela oleh pemuda berambut Putih yang duduk di kursi depan dekat meja guru.

"Apa sih yang nggak untuk guru secantik dan seseksi anda. Betul nggak teman?!". Pemuda tadi menggoda Minami. Rasanya Minami benar-benar ingin menghajar Pemuda di dihadapannya ini! Tapi, jika ia menghajar pemuda ini ia akan langsung dicap SENSEI BARU KURANGAJAR dan dikeluarkan dari SMA ini.

"Betul Hidan!!" jawab mereka kompak. Nihil Sasuke & Naruto.

Sasuke melihat sesuatu di yang aneh betis Kiri Minami.

..."Tato kanji Aka? Klan Haruno?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

kriet..

pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang dikuncir 2 memasuki kelas.

"Hah.. Tsunade sensei garong itu? Sial! Oh no!!!!" renung Semua siswa kelas XII-2 bebarengan. *lagi?*

Dan pelajaran ketiga & keempatpun dimulai. Sampai pukul 2 siang lalu mereka pulang, yah bukan pulang sih. Tapi Hanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**SASUKE POV's**

20.00 waktu Konoha..

_"Minami sensei aneh. Sejak kedatangannya bahkan saat beliau ada di depan pintu kelas jantungku Terasa berdebar-debar. Padahal hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatku berdebar-debar. Sepertinya Minami sensei itu bukan nama aslinya, apa mungkin dia Sakura? Halah Sasuke! kau jangan aneh-aneh. Rumah Sakura di Hoshigakure! kau lupa? Tapi tato kanji aka yg ada di betisnya itu.. Dan debaran ini..." _Ya! Inilah pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yg sedang difikirkan Sasuke.  
tok..tok..tok

**END SASUKE POV'S**

Setelah Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, ia langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tahukah anda siapa yg mengunjungi Sasuke?? *Readerz : Mana mungkin o'on!*  
Sesosok Pria berambut duren dan bermata biru sebiru warna langit berdiri dgn tegak sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku. Pria itu nyengir lebar. Sekarang anda pasti tahu siapa tamu tak diundang Sasuke. Si Naruto..

"Hai Teme!" Sapanya sok akrab.

"Dobe?" kata Sasuke. "Mengganggu saja!" batin Sasuke.

"Hehehe Teme! Bole-" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, tapi sudah dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Pasti mau pinjam HaPe buat telepon yayangkmu 'si Hinata'!". tebak Sasuke. Dan.. Tebakan Sasuke benar! Tujuan Naruto malam-malam berkunjung adalah untuk meminjam Ponsel.

"Hehehe..". Naruto hanya nyengir karena tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Lebih baik kau pergi! Pulsaku sudah habis tiap hari loe pakè telepon-teleponan ma Hinata. Emang salah siapa Hape loe nyemplung WC!!". usir Sasuke sembari menutup pintu. Lebih tepatnya membanting pintu.

"Ya sudah.." Naruto hanya meratapi nasibnya. Karena malam ini tak mendengar Suara Lembut Sang Hinata Hyuuga. Kekasihnya..

Dikamar Sasuke..  
20.35 waktu Konoha

**SASUKE POV's**

"Dobe sialan! Masa' tiap hari pinjam ponsel buat telpon Pacarnya. Gue aja udah lama gak telepon Sakura Kagak apa-apa.  
*Karena no Sakura ilang!*. Walaupun sebenarnya aku rindu padanya. Gomen Sakura, aku melanggar janjiku 3 tahun lalu. Lebih baik aku ke toilet belakang untuk cuci muka+menjauh dari Dobe..

**END SASUKE POV's**

Lalu, Sasuke pun mengunci pintu dan berangkat -?- ke Toilet belakang.

Sementara itu di Toilet yang akan didatangi Sasuke..  
Toilet itu sangat-sangat sepi.. Yah wajar saja sih. Karena sudah jam segini. Tak mungkin ramai.  
Tapi di toilet itu ada seseorang! Siapakah dia?  
Seorang wanita berambut Hitam dan bermata merah (Minami). Sedang melihat dirinya sendiri dari kaca besar berukuran dengan panjang 2 m dan lebar 1/2 m.

**MINAMI POV's**

"Huh. Tak kusangka akan jadi secapek ini. Baru sehari juga aku bekerja disini. Tapi rasanya sudah setahun. Heh! Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Pikirkan dimana kau akan tinggal selama kau menjalankan tugas menyamar untuk membunuh Jiraiya-sama si kep-" Gerutuan Minami terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok pria tampan dari kaca yang ada di depannya. Dia.. Si rambut ayam.  
"Membunuh Jiraiya?" tanyanya sembari mengernyitkan dahi dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

**END OF MINAMI POV's**

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke tempat Minami berdiri. Jantung Minami semakin berdebar-debar.

"Sa..suke?" tanya Minami gugup. "Ah tidak! Jantungku semakin berdebar-debar! Sasuke-kun menjauhlah!!" kata Minami dalam Hatinya.

"Apa maksud anda tentang membunuh pak Jiraiya? Siapa anda sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke serius. Dengan penekanan pada kata 'membunuh!'.

"I..itu.." Minami tak bisa menjawab.

"Tak mengaku akan Saya laporkan ke polisi. Saya merekam perkataan anda!" ancam Sasuke dengan sinis…

To be continue…

Note :

Saia yakin banyak sekali miss typo atau singkatan-singkatan Ga je.. Gomen… *Nyembah-nyembah -ditendang*

Yakinkan diri anda untuk meng 'klik' tombol ijo dibawah ini.

Saia menunggu review-an anda-anda sekalian…

SALAM

Kasumi Yumaeda

, Myo~~~


	2. Reunion

Hai… Hai… Akhirnya author abal ni kembali. *Readers : Siapa yang nunggu joe BAKA!!!* Maaf.. Sekalilagi maaf… Status saia memang gak jelas. Jadi, anda lebih baik tak mengharap aneh-aneh pada saia. –Apdetan cepet-

Baiklah.. ke story dulu…

Untukmu Selamanya © Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi

NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi  
Main chara : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Idea : Asramaku © Uchiha Nii-chan

Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning!!! : OOC, OC, AU, Lebay, GaJe, Typo, dan keburukan lainnya…

Summary :

Haruno Sakura, Salah seorang anggota keluarga Haruno yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Suatu hari, Datang sebuah permintaan membunuh dari keluarga Naoki. Dan, untuk tugas ini, Sakura yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menjalankan misi. Misinya yaitu, membunuh Jiraiya, Kepala sekolah SMA Konoha no Shiro. Eh? Itu 'kan sekolah khusus cowo??? Sakura 'pun, harus menyamar untuk menuntaskan misi kali ini…

..-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

…"Tak mengaku akan Saya laporkan ke polisi. Saya merekam perkataan anda!" ancam Sasuke dengan sinis…

Sakura –Minami- tak mampu merangkai kata-kata. Saat ini is benar-benar kikuk. Meski di hadapannya ini hanya Seorang Sasuke. Kekasihnya..

"Hei, apa kau bisu? Hah," lagi-lagi Sasuke membentak.

'_Hufth.. Ternyata memang harus kukatakan sekarang, padahal aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan,' _gumam Sakura -Minami-

Tanpa aba-aba Minami membalik badannya menghadap cermin. Perlahan namun pasti ia melepas Wig Hitamnya. Dan, kontak lens berwarna merah darah yang ia pakai. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan langsung membelalak matanya.

"Ka.. Kau??" Sasuke hanya memekik kaget. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, kekasihmu," Sambung Minami yang kini sudah melepas wig Hitamnya.

Yang dilihat Sasuke saat ini adalah sosok gadis cantik berambut Pink. Dan, memiliki mata Emerald yang sungguh indah. Mimik wajah Sasuke saat ini sangat tak mudah dipercayai. Sasuke… Wajahnya Memerah.

"Sa.. Sakura.." gumam Sasuke lembut.

"Maafkan aku dating tanpa memberitahu Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku," Ucap gadis Itu lembut nan merdu di telinga Sasuke.

Sakura mendekat pada sasuke.. Pelan.. Dan, saat ia sudah di depan Sasuke, cowo berambut Raven yang sangat mirip dengan buntut Ayam itu memeluk tubuh mengil Sakura. Erat sekali.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, seharusnya yang minta maaf itu aku.. Karena sudah membentakmu," Ucap Sasuke masih tetap memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menengadah untuk menatap wajah Kekasihnya yang hampir 3 tahun tak bertemu. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura. *Reader tau kan mau ngapain??? Reader : Kaga tau lah bego!!*. Perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura. Mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas dari pasangannya. Tak lama kemidian... Bibir mereka menempel.. Lamaaaaa.... Sampai author bosan menunggu.

Mereka saling melumat bibir. Sasuke. Sebagai sang pemulai, kini mulai berani menjelajah mulut Sakura. Awalnya Sakura kaget. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Sakurapun ikut terbawa suasana. Maksud Hati ingin tetap seperti itu. Namun Sasuke ingat dimana mereka sekarang. Ya. Di Kamar Mandi…

Sakura & Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedari tadi '_di untit'_ oleh seseorang. _"Gila! Masa ciuman di kamar Mandi Huh~ dasar ayam.. Tak tahu diri! Pelit!!,"_ Komentar orang yang sedang menguntit itu.

"Sasuke-kun~ Sudah malam, " bisik Sakura.

"Memangnya Kenapa???" balas Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menengadah untuk menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. " Aku mengantuk," ujar Sakura sambil menguap.

Sasuke tertawa lirih. "Sakura-chan tinggal dimana selama misi disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil. Tanda ia belum mensapat tempat untuk tinggal selama ia 'menjalankan misi' di SMA Konoha no Shiro.

"Sakura-chan mau tinggal di tempatku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Sakura yang mendengarnya, langsung mengangguk keras. Tanda ia sangat setuju dengan 'keinginan' Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita kembali saja," ucap sasuke seraya menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kyaa!!!" Sakura berteriak sedikit keras. Ia tak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Yeah.. Meskipun samasekali tak buruk jika digendong Sasuke..

"Pakai alat-alat penyamaran Sakura-chan," Kata Sasuke seraya memberikan

"Apa gue ketahuan? Kok mereka pergi? Dasar anak ayam!! Pasti loe bakal mau minjemin gue ponsel.. Karena.. Aku menyimpan 'rahasia' besar dari Minami-sensei.. Pacarmu. Khukhukhukhu," Gumam oran yang menguntit SasuSaku sambil tertawa ala Hiruma Youicha dari anime EYESHIELD 21.

_**To Be Continue… **_

Note Author :

Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan readers sekalian.. Saia malas membalas review di chap ini.. Kapan-kapan ajah ya!!

Thanks For eank udah ripiuw di chap sebelumnya. Ripiuw lagi ya!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi sign out..


End file.
